Surprise, your my Date!
by Breyton2009
Summary: Liley one shot story. Friends decide to get their friends to admit their feelings to each other by setting them up on a blind date


A/N: This is a Liley one shot story! Its just something I felt like doing. If this story seems familiar its because it used to be a breyton story I wrote for one tree hill so I decided to use it and make it a liley story. I don't really see much blind date stories so I decided to do one for liley. Hope its okay. This is unedited.

Summary: Sarah, Jackson and Oliver decide to set up their friends Miley and Lily on a blind date. Read and find out just how much a blind date can make you realize just how you feel about the other person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana!

Blind dates can be a bitch especially when your friends are the ones setting you up. The person can be boring, ugly, smelly or just the total opposite.

"Miley Stewart does not do blind dates. Sarah why in the world did you make me agree to this?" Miley whines trying to find something to wear.

Sarah laughs. "Because I remember a certain someone wanting me to join the squad to help you out so call it a favor owed to me."

"Okay fine but it better be worth my wild." Miley winks at the girl.

*you have no idea.* "It will be so hurry up already your date will be here at any minute."

"I'm getting there I'll be ready."

Meanwhile Jackson and Oliver are talking Lily into going for this blind date though she doesn't know her date will be in fact Miley.

"I hate this! you both are going to get your asses kicked for this." Lily says walking out of the bathroom. "I don't care to date especially blind dates. This person could be gross or a serial killer or something."

Oliver laughs. "I doubt that."

Jackson agrees. "You will like this person Lily. Just please hurry alright.''

"yeah whatever I'm ready." Lily says rolling her eyes. "Really you guys are getting it lets go.''

Jackson turns to Oliver. "Think she has a clue its Miley?" He whispers.

Oliver nods his head. "Not a clue Sarah just texted me she's ready. These two need to finally admit they like each other."

"Yeah I know man just hope they don't get mad at us for this."

Lily is in the back seat with Oliver as Jackson drives over to his place where Miley would be waiting outside with Sarah. He had his camera ready for the look on both of their faces.

"Um Jackson why are we heading to your place?" Lily asked.

Jackson says nothing he turns the off.

"Um Sarah what are they doing here?" Miley asked seeing Lily in the backseat. "Oh my god no you didn't."

Lily gets out the car. "Miley?" She than looks at Sarah than Jackson and Oliver. "OH my god you guys set me up with Miley!"

"have fun you two, bye!" Sarah says getting in the car with her husband and Oliver.

They drive off leaving the two girls there. At first nobody knew what to say.

"you look good Lillian Truscott." Miley says breaking the silence. "I guess your my date."

Lily blushes. "I'm guessing you went through your whole closet didn't you?"

Miley smiles. "yeah so um this is weird. Why would they set us up?"

"Who knows but your paying." Lily says walking along side Miley. "What do you want to do?"

*kiss you.* Miley thought to herself. "The beach I don't know why they think this would . Must be a good joke for them to set us up."

"I guess." Lily says following Miley to wherever. "You know you look really hot."

"Lily Truscott have you been checking me out?" She asked pretending to be shocked.

Lily smiles. "Busted. I'm starting to think this might be not so bad after all I hear the end of the date with Miley Stewart there's sex."

"I'm not that easy as you might think…you have to work for it."

"That's not what I hear."

Miley smacks Lily on the arm. "That was so mean now you won't get any because of it." She says pretending to be hurt.

"Ouch to my heart." Lily says grabbing for her heart. "Liar so whatever shall we do with you Miley Stewart?"

"Whatever you want." Miley says with a wink.

They got to the beach just watching the waves. This was an unexpected blind date but seeing as how they were pushed into it they had no choice. Miley turned to Lily and without no words to be said the other knew what the other wanted. It was a long awaited kiss that both of them have been wondering about for years. With the lack of oxygen Lily turns to Miley red in the face.

"Was not expecting that at all but I could make do with it."

Miley smiles. "There's plenty more where that came from." She says working her way onto Lily's lap. "Did you ever think this will happen?"

Lily laughs. "Not really but our friends seem to say otherwise. Remind me to kick Jackson and Oliver's ass for it."

"Me either how about we forget them and just enjoy tonight if that is all I have."

Lily agreed but it wouldn't be till the next morning where they would realize that you can't have one without the other. Miley is standing in Lily's doorway not sure rather to come in. Lily smiled to herself taking her ipod out patting the bed for Miley to come and sit.

"Don't be shy you have came into my room how many years and now your playing shy." Lily says with a smirk.

Miley sits right by Lily barely looking up. "I just about last night…I had this feeling that there was this spark. I don't think I could just stay friends with you. I was wondering if maybe we could go on a real date?" She asked nervously finally looking up at Lily.

Lily smiles. "I would love too so where does that leave you and me…what does that mean for us?"

"It means that you're my girlfriend now right?"

"Better be so should we tell the others?"

Miley shakes her head. "How about we wait till after I do this." She says leaning in for a kiss. "God I can do that forever."

Lily giggled. "Come on Miley Ray Stewart you can't fool me. Lets get ready for school have to parade my new girlfriend around?"

Miley smiles. "I thought you didn't like PDA?"

"I don't but with you it just feels right."

"Come on girlfriend lets get ready."

~the end~


End file.
